The Rose of Tartarus
by RowanRoseandCelestleJackson
Summary: Pan had faded just a year ago but not without leaving a child. Rowan Rose they called her. Subject to a prophecy that can happen anytime. Hidden powers that girl has. She is brave beautiful and bent on getting revenge on Percy Jackson. OCS NEEDED. Submit your own OC. SYOC closed.
1. Chapter One

Chapter 1 - _His Last Words_

**Hey guys this scene is set a little bit after Percy, Grover and the other find Pan. Maybe he didn't fade right away. Maybe he wanted the Percy Gang to think that. Thank you thank you very much .**

**Me: Percy Jackson do the disclaimer. **

**Percy: No**

**Me: Excuse me? *turns head creepily**

**Percy: Rowan doesn't own PJO! Ok! Ok! Don't hurt me! * starts sobbing**

**Me:*ties Percy up throws him in the disclaimer dungeon. **

**Now that that is over with let us begin the story. *grins cheekily**

Rowan Rose's POV

"Father? Must you fade?" I asked trembling. Pan smiled sadly at me.

"Yes my dear flower. Yes." My father shifted in his bed wanting me to climb on. My sadness suddenly turned to anger. Because of Percy and his friends. Because Grover couldn't do his job all the people at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter never cared about nature. because. My Father could no longer stay with me and why? Because.

" They did this to you! But father stay for me please? I Love You!" I started crying tears streaming down my caramel skin. "I thought you loved me."

"My dear,I love you with all my heart. But my time has is not just Percy Jackson sweet. It is all of earth. I can't change the world any more. But you can. A prophecy will come for you my child. The fate of the world is in your hands."

Before I could ask of anything my father disappeared. "Daddy." I whispered burying my face in my knees. A prophecy. For me. The fate of the world in my hands.

I will avenge you father.I thought to myself. I promise.

* * *

><p>1 year after Pan had faded<p>

I ran through the forest trying to find out what to do since I found out Percy Jackson was still he was hurt and going to his deathbed. But NOOOOO he is perfectly healthy and alive when my dad isn't. Yippee. Note the sarcasm. I never really wanted to meet him after he killed my father but my wolf, Shadow, had advised it. Why I was taking advice from a wolf I don't even know. But he is really loyal to me plus really smart so it would be smart to listen to him.

" What's wrong Shadow, can't keep up?" I teased my loyal wolf companion.

" _As if!_ " he scoffed. " _I smell danger._"

"I don't need danger Shadow. I need Percy Jackson." I replied pulling out my bow and arrow. A gift from Lady Artemis for my 14th birthday. Before my father died.

"_But what if this danger comes with a certain oh I don't know son of Poseidon?_" Shadow grinned wolfishly. I scowled. Shadow can be so annoying sometimes. I stroked his smooth grey fur fondly.

"Hey Shadow? Lets go beat up some Percy Jackson." Growling playfully, he reminded me why we were going to find Percy Jackson in the first place. " Fine. Lets go beat up some monster."

We ran deeper into the forest, my earthy brown hair billowing behind me.

"Annabeth look out!" A male voice cried out. I put an eyepatch over my left eye. Both eyes were still perfect but my father had always said, never let anyone see both your eyes. One eye is ok. But until your 16th birthday never show both eyes. I remember the first time my father had told me that.

"Percy! Get out of the way you doofus! Seaweed Brain!" A voice I recognized as Annabeth's rang out.I ran towards it looking for the voice.

"Over there!" Shadow hissed at me. We ran swiftly and gracefully through the forest not making a single sound. That is what happens when you spend your whole life with animals learning how to be silent.I never really got to hang out with elephants though. I bet if i had, I would be really noisy. Their huge hooves - wait elephants don't have hooves. What do they have?It is quite funny. Hooves? Who would've ever-

"_Rowan focus!_"Shadow barked at me.

"Sorry. ADHD." I replied apologetically. We hid in a tree as silent as falling snow. We watched as Percy and Annabeth fought the drakon for their lives. After what seemed like hours of sitting in the tree, Percy threw Annabeth to the side with his body, hoping to protect her from the drakon's swipe. Annabeth escaped but Percy wasn't so lucky. His side was oozing blood, pouring out with incredible skill. I sighed dramatically.

"Come dear Shadow. We have to h-h-h-" I stumbled on the words not believing what I was going to say. "We have to help Percy Jackson."

I swooped into the scene Shadow trailing behind me. I whipped out my bow and arrow rapidly shooting at the drakon.

"It's no use!" Annabeth called."It is almost impossible to find chinks in its armour."

I glared at her. Reluctantly I paused and jumped to the ground. I knew this drakon from somewhere. But all I could remember about it is that it hates water. I kneeled down on the ground, searching the earth for water.I found a small spring right underneath me. I pulled on the water, tugging it to the surface. The water burst into the air like a bird free from captivity. I directed the water to the drakon, soaking it completely. It ran away in horror dancing around as if to get the water off.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

"_Don't tell her!Don't tell her_!" Shadow cried.

"What no thank you? Never mind. Here take works like ambrosia but you can eat as much as you want." I left changing forms. Annabeth stared in awe as the two wolves ran through the forest.

**So how'd you like it? Tell me in the review box. Move your mouse down and review. And FAV and FOLLOW. I know you want to.**

**Rowan Rose signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And back to the story. But first…**

**Me: Jason do the disclaimer**

**Jason: What did you do to Perce?**

**Me: Do the disclaimer or you will never see him again.**

**Jason: Right. So Rowan doesn't own PJO or KC**

**Me: Jason you weren't supposed to tell them about KC!**

**Jason: Oops**

**Me: *growl and tie him up in godly rope and tie him to the ceiling**

**Mwhaaa**

**To the story for realsies now.**

Percy's POV

I woke up in the Camp Half Blood infirmary. All I could remember was a drakon and a girl who could control water.

"That girl. She could control water Chiron! She had an eyepatch over her left eye. The eye that we could see was perfectly blue." A faint voice I recognized as Annabeth said frantically. "Do you think she could be a child of Poseidon?"

" My child we will have to find her if that is the child of the big three? That can go horribly wrong for this war. We must find her before Kronos does." Chiron replied gravely.

I tried to say something but all I could manage was "UUUUHHHH". Annabeth jumped and stared at me apprehensively. I opened my eyes just a bit more and found Chiron staring intently in them.

He motioned for me to get up. which was impossible since I was sore all over. As I struggled to get up, Annabeth stareat me from the corner obviously trying not to laugh.

"Hey! Not funny!" I cried indignantly. "I was hit by a DRAKON not a TEDDY BEAR! And it hurts!"

She burst out laughing , not being able to control it. After what had seemed like an eternity of struggling, Annabeth gave me some ambrosia. I ate it in a heartbeat, eager to get moving already. Laying in a bed for like ever can make a demigod (like me) go mad.

I ran towards the Archery place, where Chiron was teaching the campers archery. I did not like archery. The last time I tried it, well lets just say that that made a summer that the Hypnos children will not forget.

I found Chiron waiting for as he corrected a camper on his position. I wonder how long it took Chiron to learn archery? I wonder how long it will take him to teach me.

"Percy. What do you remember of that cloaked girl?" Chiron asked me gently.

"I remember she had an eyepatch. The one eye we could see though was like a mix between forest green and seagreen. She kneeled down and she- uh um uh…" I trailed off thinking of the way she had just brought water from the ground. If she was a child of Poseidon, then why would he protect her, and leave me to suffer the pain of the war? Does Dad hate me?

"She had summoned the water from the ground hadn't she?" Chiron interrupted my thoughts. I stared at him as if I had forgotten he was there.

"Huh? I intelligently responded.

"She had summoned the water from the ground right Perseus?" Chiron repeated. I nodded my head still thinking about the fact that Poseidon would protect her and not me. "Perseus my boy. You must find that girl before Kronos must find her unless you want this war to be over for us all."

So no pressure, no pressure at all. All I had to do was find her first and if I didn't, well the world is going to end. No pressure,right?

"When do I leave?" I sighed, not eager to go wandering around the country looking for a girl that could turn out to be a disappointment. Especially not after we just finished with the battle of the Labyrinth and the camp was still under construction. Chiron just smiled.I knew that expression. "All in due time." I like to think that that was the expression he gives me when he doesn't know something yet he wants to make it look like he does. And he gives it to me every time I ask about something concerning Kronos.

"I guess I'll leave tomorrow." I said hoping he would disagree.

"An excellent idea." Chiron replied. "Bring Annabeth with , hopefully,will keep you out of trouble." Annabeth appeared smiling like an idiot. I looked at her quizzically, at least I tried to. I'm guessing I failed because Annabeth looked at me strangely, as if there was something wrong with my face. She shook it off and began to tell us of her good news.

"Guess what! No don't! Chiron!"Annabeth walked over to Chiron whispering something in his ear. Chiron began smiling as well. He looked at as if waiting for my reaction. Well guess what? I don't have a reaction because no one told me! It reminds me of the time when the I forgot to invite Annabeth to her own party. I was waiting for her reaction and what did I get? BOOM. Nothing because I forgot to tell her. Anyways, Chiron and Annabeth were talking about something. Probably me. But why there are smiling, I have no idea.

"Percy is going to be so excited!"I heard Annabeth say.

"What?" I began complaining loudly. "Tell me too." I began to pout, making my face resemble a baby seal.

Chiron was about to tell me when, surprise surprise, a camper came up to him telling him that they found a strange disturbance in the forests near Auntie M's place.

"Percy! That is where we were when we found that girl. She must be there!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Lets go. We have to find her.

* * *

><p><span>Rowan's Pov<span>

"Good. They were coming for me. That is very can help me. But I can't wear my eyepatch. They already saw that. Oh Shadow, what should I do?" I whispered frantically. "I'm only 14. I shouldn't have to deal with this stress. Percy and Annabeth are coming to get me."

Shadow sighed. Well I think he sighed. It's hard to tell with him.

"_Rowan do your head down at all times so that they won't look at your eyes. They will think you are shy. Don't show them your powers and don't show them that you have been communicating with the careful Ro._"

He ran off into the woods, his furry behind wiggling in front of me.

"Here!" a voice cried. "I see her!" Annabeth burst into the clearing where I stood. Quickly, I put on my cloak's hood shielding my face from the prying eyes of others. They couldn't see my eyes. "Hi."

"Hi. Are you that girl who saved Percy? If so what was that medicine that you gave us?" I raised my eyebrow at her. She blushed. "Sorry. What's your name?"

"I'm Rowan Rose. And you are?" I asked carefully. They couldn't know that I already knew them. Just add that to your list of secrets you are keeping from others. Shut up. That stupid voice is invading my thoughts again!

"No I am not the one you saved you and Percy with strange medicine. So are you going to take me to Camp Half-Blood or what? I've be trying to go there all month yet I can't find it." I answered coolly. She looked at me surprised.

"I see you already know about CHB. Do you know who your godly parent is?" She asked curiously.

"My godly . I don't like to talk about it. Lets just say-" I was cut off by a cry for donuts. "Do you hear that?" I asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Hear what?"

"Someone is asking for donuts." I replied clearly confused.

Then Percy came into the clearing with a black pegasus. "Come on. Blackjack is going crazy. He keeps saying he wants to see his Queen."

"He is not crazy. I want to see him too." I retorted. I walked up to Blackjack ignoring the their disbelieving faces.

"_Hello Queen Rowan._" Blackjack said excitedly. Smiling fondly, I told him that he could call me Rowan. We continued on talking, laughing with each other ill we noticed that Percy and Annabeth were staring at us with their mouths open.

"You'd better close your mouths before you catch flies. What! You've never seen a person talking with a horse before? Because if I recall Percy is a son of Poseidon." I stopped hoping that they were too surprised to notice that I knew that Percy is a son of the sea god.

I beckoned for them to come with me. " Come on. I wanna get to CHB."

**Hey guys. I was going to add Rowan going to CHB but since I wasn't posting things lately, I decided to post this the way it is.**

**This is OC form for anyone who wants to submit an oc.**

**ps could you please space things?It makes it easier to read. You better hurry. All Oc's from now own will be minor characters. *Cough- very minor- cough* Wow I must be coming down with a cold!**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Godly Parent:**

**Patron God(optional):**

**Family:**

**History:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Appearance:**

**Powers:**

**Personality:**

**And Other stuff I may have forgotten to add.**

**Thank you!**

**Rowan Rose is out!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! How did you like my first chapters ever! You loved it? YAAAAAAA!

Time for the Disclaimer!

Me: Thals! Woulda do the disclaimer for me? *puppy dog face

Thalia: Fine. Rowan Rose totally does own PJO cause she is some big old meanie who like to throw people into hates everyone and tries to make their lives oh so totally miserable.

Me: Thats enough Thalia thank y-

Thalia: And kills everyone we love and - and turns people into trees and makes parents ignore their children and never ever cares about peoples feelings and

I HATE YOU STUPID UNCLE RICK. WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO US? WHHYYYYYY?!

*gets throw in a bag and sent to the camp half blood mental people ward.

Me: That was strange. Well back to the story :)

Jason and Shadow: PS, Rowan told us to tell you that there is no KC or Egyptians. We lied sorry bye.

Annabeth's POV

The whole time on the ride to Camp Half-Blood, all I could think about is how she talked to Blackjack. There were so many signs that she was a daughter of Poseidon.

She could control water like Percy

She could talk to horses like children of the sea god.

Blackjack called his queen. He calls Percy boss though. But it is

She has blueish-greenish eyes. She kept her head down and when I did manage to see her eye it seemed blue. At first. Then the second time, they looked kind of greenish. She may deny that she wasn't the one who saved Percy but I could tell it was her. Plus I recognized her cloak. But she still denied it.

"Hey Annabeth? Hello? We're here." Percy called trying to get my attention.

"Sorry," I said apologetically. "I was just thinking. I'm sure that she is a child of Poseidon Percy." I glanced over at Rowan who seemed like she had been here before. But that was impossible. We would've known if she was here before.

"Hey Rowan! Come on lets show you around." I exclaimed. Usually I would leave Percy to find someone to be her tour guide but this was important. I wonder when Poseidon - er I mean her godly parent is going to claim her.

"Lets get this thing over with." Rowan grumbled clearly not happy to be around us.

"So do you know anything about greek gods Rowan?" I asked trying to start a conversation.

"Ya the have kids with mortals blah blah blah, I'm a child of a god and blah blah blah. I already know this stuff Annabeth." Rowan replied quickly.

"So who is your godly parent? Tell me about your family."

"Well I have never met my mom and my father died ages ago. I have been living in the wild for most of my life."

"So it is your mom who is your godly parent."

"No its my dad."

"It can't be gods can't die"

"It's dad"

"Mom"

"Dad. Oh and thanks for the tour of the place I have already seen in my dreams." With that Rowan ran off into the big house no doubt wanting to tell Chiron something.

What in the name of Hades is that girl talking about!?

Rowan

Annabeth was starting to get on my nerves. Who does she think she is telling me about my own family! I ran towards the Big House looking for Chiron. The Big House was certainly earned name. Not a very creative name but a name it earned.

"Chiron, Annabeth is sure she is a child of Poseidon." Percy whispered to Chiron.

Well not quite. He was yell- whispering.

"How many times do I have to tell you losers that my father is not Poseidon. I'm leaving!" I stormed past Chiron and Percy towards where my backpack was.

"You can't leave it's dangerous!"Percy exclaimed. I know that already. Tell me something I don't know.

"See ya later." I turned around and ran out of the Big House. I could see Percy running behind me not able to catch up. I felt so good to run again. The wind in your face and the rush of the the run; it was amazing. I saw a huge forest ahead of me with large looming trees to small furry animals with large tails and small hands

As we ran, Percy seemed to realize that I was going towards the forest. His eyes widened as I neared the 'dangerous forest ahead.

"No don't!" He screamed at me nut in voice was lost in the wind rushing in my ears. I turned around as I had reached the edge of the forest. "Stop. Its dangerous in there. You will get hurt." The son of the sea stared into the one eye I was showing(I had put my eyepatch on earlier). I stared back into his swirling green eyes. " Don't. It's dangerous."

I snorted. What does he know? It the safest place for me to be I turned around, looking at his face. He shook his head No. He's too late;I ran into the forest not pausing to look back at Percy's defeated face.


End file.
